1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to alarm clock apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved train simulation alarm clock apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect the simulation of an on-coming train at various stages permitting replacement of the tape structure to accommodate various train audio reproductions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alarm clock structure of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to direct an audio response relative to the clock structure attaining a predetermined and programmed time. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by utilizing an alarm clock structure to reproduce a soothing train audio signal for its soothing effects to induce sleep and to alert and awaken individuals and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.